


For the first time in years

by PlutoDecay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, I dont support her tho
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Harry Potter, Comfort/Angst, Confused Harry, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Fluff, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, Light Angst, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Mentioned Hermione Granger, Mentioned Ron Weasley, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Nice Draco Malfoy, Other, Pining Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoDecay/pseuds/PlutoDecay
Summary: Harry walks into a muggle cafe and sees someone he has been wondering about for years. After disappearing shortly after helping him win. It turns out Harry is the reason he is back. Wanting to reconnect and hopefully having a different relationship this time.Basically just Drarry reconnecting fluff because fluff, also maybe a slow burn romance? I guess we'll just have to wait and see.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter
Comments: 45
Kudos: 71





	1. Seeing him again

I hadn’t seen him for years. Back then he was all sharp edges, with pristine clothing and not one hair out of line. I couldn’t stand him, his words just as sharp as his appearance. Ron and Hermione agreed every time I would complain about anything involving him. During the war he changed; he seemed to be losing his sharp exterior as if he was fighting himself. He proved me right when he fought alongside us in the end. I never managed to thank him, seemingly just having disappeared. 

After five years he’s back within reach. Sitting merely twenty feet away, his sight focused on the book he’s studying. 

He’s no longer sharp, that's easy to tell. His hair reaching past his shoulders in waves. The muggle shirt falling slightly off his shoulder showing he’s still pale as the day he left. Somehow his skin managed to look more like Ron’s, freckles popping up where they were once hidden. 

As if sensing I was looking at him, he looks up at me. Shocked at first but then he showed a knowing smile, reminiscent of how he’d look getting a question correctly in class. I smiled back in only what I can imagine as awkward. He looks back down at his book after a few moments.

Remembering the Gryffindor part of me, I start to walk towards his table. The adrenaline going through me reminded me of catching the snitch. 

“Is this seat taken?” I ask as soon as I get to his table. He takes a moment to look up from his book before he smiles again, nodding his head in the direction of the empty chair. As I’m moving to sit he starts to grab the scrap paper next to him and puts it on the page of his book, before slowly closing it and setting it down on the table. 

“It’s been a while Potter.” He says calmly. Almost as if he was seeing an old friend. We never were friends, hell, I called him my Arch enemy more times than I can count. I almost expected him to hex me the moment he saw me. Yet he’s smiling softly at me, which I didn’t even think was possible.

“Haven’t seen you around Malfoy” 

“Ah, yes. I suppose nobody informed you?”

“Informed me about what?” I reply quickly. Nobody has mentioned Malfoy since the one-year vigil we held for the war. It was me, wondering why he didn’t show up. In all fairness not everyone did, people grief differently I suppose.

“I took a job in France shortly after it ended” Oh, well that makes a bit more sense.

“Why France? Couldn’t find a job around here” With his skill, it shouldn’t have been hard. No matter how much of a prat he was, he was still one of the smartest in that whole castle. 

He chuckled, again acting as if this is just old friends reconnecting. “People here were far too afraid of the Malfoy name so soon.” Looking at me almost making sure I was listening, he continued. “Mother and Father wanted to stay here, so of course that meant I had to go, for their sake and mine truly. Staying would’ve meant their faults being my downfall, I needed to leave so I could make something of myself and prove too, well, myself that I wasn’t like any of them in the end.”  
So he left, that’s why I never got the chance. Thinking back it makes sense, it didn’t back then. Everyone accused of being a Death Eater got heavily investigated, many now reside in Azkaban. His parents made it out though, now just having limitations on them, at least that’s what Hermione told me. 

“So what brought you back.” 

“Believe it or not Potter, you.” That smile, something I never thought him to be capable of. Never really thought him to be capable of anything besides mocking or fear. But that smile, it’s almost memorizing, just barely making his eyes do that wrinkle thing everyone says means it's genuine. It’s just shy of perfect. 

“Pretty sure I didn’t do anything to bring you back Malfoy” Realizing just after it came out that it made me sound as if I didn’t want him back. Wait, do I actually want him back here?

He laughed again, only less saddening; but like he just heard the world's best dad joke. 

“Always the oblivious one.” Smiling at me again. “I came back to try again with you if you’re willing.”

“Okay,” I replied instantly. Before looking at the time and realizing I’m late for a meeting. “I have to go but maybe we can meet again?” Looking at me he smiles again. 

“I’m free tomorrow for dinner?” Came his surprisingly happy response. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then” I can feel the embarrassing red blush on my face. Turning towards the door to try and not be later than I already am, I hear him speak again.

“Goodbye, Harry” Smiling I turn back to him.

“See you tomorrow Draco”.


	2. Bit of background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler chapter since more people liked it than I thought would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to thank everyone for actually liking my writing. I struggle a lot with it for some reason. I wasn't planning on writing more but I had people ask on Tumblr so this is a bit of a filler since I have a limited time to write due to parents being a bit too nosy. Also, I won't be really describing other relationships (like Ron & Hermione) just cause everyone has their own headcanons so I feel y'all should be able to enjoy this with your own imagination as well. I also won't describe Harry or Hermione in much physical description so you can decide if you want the actor portrayal or the POC portrayal. I like to think reading should involve some of your own creativity so it's your story as well as mine. Personally I go between both so even if I wrote them I don't think I could chose

Ron was surprisingly supportive of my whatever you call it with Draco. “Good on you mate.” He seemed actually happy about the whole situation. Claiming that I needed to get out and talk to people other than my students. He went on and on about how Draco may even be able to help with my teaching, which felt a lot like an insult to me.

Hermione on the other hand was skeptical. It was more expected, I think out of everyone she has the most reason to not trust him. She even tried to convince me to let her and Ron come with us as a “safety net”, which sounded like another insult to my abilities, to be honest. Ron shut that down very quickly, saying that I can handle things on my own. I had to go on promising her that if he tried anything I’d get out of there as soon as possible. 

I don’t think he would. Maybe I used to, but just seeing him again seemed to change everything. I stopped thinking of him as Malfoy which is still quite terrifying. The name just doesn’t seem to fit him anymore. Back in school, it made sense, he was supposed to be just like his father, so calling him by his last name was just the best way of going about things. Yet, how I saw him yesterday changed things; instead of being a mini replica of his father, he looked more like a man his father would despise. Ron told me that’s probably one of the reasons he changed so much about himself, I’d believe it, he already said he left because of the stigma. So if he changed everything about himself with that in mind, it’d make sense. 

After everything happened we all tried to move on. Everyone had their own way of dealing with it all. A lot of people took to the ministry, determined to change it and continue fighting. Hermione took up a position to fight for the rights of house-elves and squibs, though now I really never know what she's talking about. Ron joined the twins in their shop, he became in charge of their non-prank items, which I see as fitting. 

I took to Hogwarts, as did Neville. I think we were both done fighting the moment it was over. At first, we both went back to help rebuild, we were the only ones who showed up every day. I got to know him more in that year than I did the entire time at school. The thought of being on the constant verge of a dark lord killing you really wasn’t good for making friends it seems. After we got everything together again McGonagall offered us full-time spots. Justifying that beating Voldemort was enough proof that I could teach defense. Neville though, apparently he fit the qualifications in 5th year for herbology. 

Draco seemed to do the same thing. He didn’t want to fight anymore. I’d never thought of it till after, he was fighting just as much as I was, just with himself. He did what was best for himself just like all of us did. Our fight was over. Maybe he and I can start again. After all, what’s the point of fear and anger when he helped us in the end. Why not let him prove he changed. 

He owled me early in the morning. Giving me directions to a Muggle place right outside of London. Telling me to dress casual and be there by seven. Expecting to have to go spend too much on a fancy robe, this was a nice difference. Whether he’s doing it for himself or because he’s more comfortable who knows. 

Finally putting on my jacket I grab my keys and start walking towards the restaurant. My only thought being what could all of this turn into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I do have another part planned but with it being the weekend and me not being in the best place mentally it may take a bit. I want it to be good for you all so I don't want to rush, especially with the dialogue. I will be keeping this as fluff as I can.


	3. Can't talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting up at the restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very short but I felt like making this part its own chapter would help with the small change I'm adding

“It’s too crowded” Draco said the moment I got to the restaurant. “I went in and could barely even hear my own thoughts” He seemed slightly on edge and starting to bounce back and forth. Yet, he seemed to forget his hands were full. 

Glancing from his hands back to his eyes “What are you holding?” I ask. His face contorting to confusion and then shock/

“Oh!” He exclaimed happily. “I got us hot chocolate since it’s too loud in there but a bit cold out here” Sticking his hand out to me and waiting for me to grab the cup, seeming rather excited when I took it from his hand. He looked up at me expectantly. Taking a sip I noticed he was attempting to see my reaction, so I tested him by smiling, to which he smiled back.

Not knowing what we were going to do now since apparently the building was far too loud. “So do you want to reschedule? Or just forget about this whole thing?” I ask him. I’d rather him have more control over all of this. Ron told me it’d be smart that way. To allow him to take a bit more control so he feels comfortable, given if need be I could getaway. 

“No!” He yelled soon after, looking startled. “I was thinking maybe we could just go on a walk?” Taking a pause to look around us and then back at me. “It’s rather beautiful out and it’s quiet enough that we could talk” Smiling back at me again, somehow it looks more stunning than the last time I saw him. I nod back at him and move out of the way so he can start walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry it's so short but I felt if I put the change in a bigger chapter it'd feel rushed. I know the restaurant date was a cute idea but it was making me not want to write. I wasn't thinking when I wrote about it originally, but I have very bad anxiety when it comes to eating around people so the idea of writing that was unmotivating and nauseated imagining it. I hope them talking on a walk will be okay with you all! I'm brainstorming ideas for what exactly they'll talk about, but I imagine some of it will be about the war so beware. Thank you again for reading and I'll try to not make the wait so long again but I'm also trying to draw (at the same @ on insta) so I'm trying!


	4. Why? Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a walk, Harry and Draco just talk, like real people do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2 to this I promise!! I'm going to write it over the course of a few days so I can get my best ideas and input from my friend who writes much more often.

It was just becoming dark as we started to walk away from the restaurant. At first, we just walked alongside one another. The street got quieter as we walked, not really knowing where we were going. He didn’t seem to want to say anything, or rather, didn’t know what to say first. I don’t either if I’m honest, what do you say in this situation? What really was there to say? 

I still don’t know what to even think about all of this. The fact that I was so quick to agree that day in the cafe still scares me. Years of my life were spent avoiding him, in fear of him. And now here I am, standing next to him on a dimly lit street sipping hot chocolate as if this was the most normal thing to happen. 

According to Neville I never seem to think into people outside of what they show me. He brought that up just before the year ended. Saying I should try and understand my students better so I know exactly how to help them. And maybe he is right, Ron says I’m oblivious half the time. So maybe that’s why I don’t understand any of this, maybe I just struggle with understanding people and not just thinking about what they show me. Did I just take Draco for what he showed to the world and not what he kept hidden? I mean, he did help us in the end, that couldn’t have been a sudden idea, he had to have planned on betraying Voldemort. What if this Draco was there the whole time, but was hidden? And the man he showed was the one who was misguided and destined to lose in the end?

“The birds sound quite lovely don’t they?” Draco said, suddenly pulling me into reality. I hadn’t even heard the birds at first, but now I hear them all around us. Almost as if they were surrounding us, yet they were nowhere to be seen.

“They do sound nice tonight” Finally looking at him I notice he is looking at the ground, trying to focus on something other than me. “Is there anything you wanted to talk about tonight?” I ask, this causes him to look at me. He sighs before fixing his posture and pulling that smile again. Still, I don’t quite understand how it looks like that, how he could look like that. 

“I suppose we should actually talk, since that was the premise of this.” Looking away from me and taking a deep breath before talking again. “Putting myself in this situation, it may be best if you ask me something you want to know? So I can help fill in any of the gaps, since it seems no one informed you about me over the years” He isn’t wrong, Ron and Hermione wouldn't tell me if they knew he left. Neville told me he was unaware of anything anyone did, after all, he tends to stick to himself and his plants. Recently, he has started taking interest in a Ravenclaw girl who was at school with us. Hopefully, I’m no longer the only person he can rant to about his plants now.

Getting back to what Draco said, that part still freaks me out. What do I want to know? What did I actually think I would gain from this? “I know you said you left because of the stigma around your family, but why did that scare you?” He looks at me startled, like that wasn’t the question he expected me to ask.

“Didn’t settle quite right with you did it?” I simply nod and he chuckles before he continues. “It wasn’t just the stigma I was afraid of. You see, my father was not the happiest when I betrayed everything he taught me. While in the end neither of my parents genuinely supported that side, my father still held his prejudice.” Taking a moment to look at me, and then back to the sidewalk in front of us. “He was furious that I showed I didn’t agree, I suppose he would’ve rather seen me stay by him then fight for you. At least then it still seemed I believed I was better than you, but I knew as well as everyone I wasn’t.” I cut him off.

“Why wouldn’t you be better than me? Was there something I missed, because last time I checked your marks were much higher than mine.” He was a prat, but he was still better than me. He was better than everyone in that way.

“Potter, it’s been years since we’ve been to Hogwarts and you assume I was saying you were better than me with academics?” Now that I think about it, why would that be what he was talking about? It was common knowledge that he was the top of every class.

“I’m sorry, I guess teaching has really gotten to my head. Please, continue with your answer.”

“I heard about that, you and Longbottom becoming the new professors. Must say I didn’t expect that from you, him on the other hand, might as well have had it written on his forehead.” He heard? Did he look into me or was it just gossip talk with people? Nobody really expected it from me, supposedly everyone thought I would want to keep fighting against dark forces. Never quite understood why, I spent my whole life fighting, it makes no sense that I would want to continue that path when I can be at peace with the past. 

“McGonagall thought it was a good idea. We spent most of our time thereafter the war, didn't really want to leave in the end.” It was the truth, I felt as if I left that I’d be leaving without a part of myself. We walked in silence again for a bit, it was a comfortable silence, like when Ron and I have to wait and see if one of his ideas blows up. “You can continue with your answer if you still want.”

“Ah, yes. Well, obviously I didn’t mean you were better than me in the sense of marks. But as a person, you had me beat. You did everything you could to win a war you didn’t even want to fight. It was obvious, in the end, that you wanted it all to be over, you could see it in your eyes. I wanted it to be over too, helping you helped myself.” He pointed to a bench by a small pond, “Would you like to go sit with me, so we don’t have the possibility of getting hit by a car?” I nodded and we started to head over that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this! I'll post part 2 soon. This was my longest chapter and I hope I can get more with this length.


	5. Why? Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The walk continues, Draco reveals a bit more about his past.

“How would you helping us win actually help you? Since all it did was drive you away from your family I don’t see how it would’ve actually helped you?” I ask him once we sit down. The birds have disappeared at this point, it was just him and I now.

“Oh Potter.” Draco sighed, sounding almost defeated. He seemed to be contemplating how to go along with this, and at this moment I feel like I’m talking to Hermione; she always has to reword whatever she says so I actually understand. It’s not my fault she sounds like a 1800’s textbook. 

Slowly I see Draco pull something out of his jacket. Noticing quickly that it looks like a book I start to wonder who would bring a book to, well, whatever this is considered. He very quickly flips through the pages before handing it to me. On the outside it just looks like a basic book you’d see in a shop. Opening it I realized it was so much more. 

On the inside were various photos from our teenage years. Shots of him catching the snitch while playing against Hufflepuff. Pictures of him and his entourage in the dorms. Every so often there would be a random picture of the lake, or a scenic shot of the castle. It was almost showing how much everything changed throughout the years. Each year seemed to be separated by a Malfoy family portrait. As the years progressed his smile faded, there were less pictures with others and more of just the scenery around the castle. His smile wasn’t the same one I’ve seen recently. In the older photos it seemed more smug, almost venomous. The smile I’ve seen on him recently is a softer, genuine look to it. Honestly, it is hard to believe I’m looking at the same person. “Why are you showing me this?” I ask him.

“I know you’re not that oblivious.” He responded quickly. “You must notice the changes as the pages go on.” 

“Well of course I do.” I hesitate before I continue. “I still don’t understand why this would answer my question.”

Sighing for what must be the hundredth time this evening, he looks at me for the first time since we sat down. “As I got older, I learned I was on the wrong side. But I spent so long thinking I was stuck on that side.” Taking the book back from me, he continued. “Helping you win proved I wasn’t. That I could take control over my life, I, well, I didn’t have to be my father.” As soon as he finished his sentence he broke down. He hunched over and started sobbing into his hands. 

Not knowing what to do I put my hand on his shoulder. I could feel his breathing quicken and how he was shaking. All I could hear was him mumbling nonsense over and over again, as if reminding himself of something. I’d never thought I’d see him like this. Somehow this was different from that one day in the bathroom. Admittedly I was angry, I couldn’t think straight and I only really saw rage. That was the closest I’ve gotten to seeing him vulnerable like this. I’d wished for so long that I would’ve done something different. 

“You’re not your Father.” I say quickly, hoping this at least helps calm him down, or at least get control of the situation this time. It seems to, the sobs becoming quieter. “If you were anything like him you wouldn’t have even looked my way when you saw me.” It was true, I’ve had multiple run ins with Lucius, and every time he acts as if I’m not even there. Never have I figured out why. ‘Mione seems to think it’s because I’m a reminder that he lost. A reminder that he failed over and over again. Ron seems to think he just hates me. I think it's both. 

It goes back to silence again. After a few minutes his breathing had started to slow as I moved my hand up and down his shoulder. The mumbling stopped and the shaking went back to normal. The wind started to pick up, and that was the only sound to be heard.  
“I wanted to be him so bad.” Draco spoke up out of nowhere, in the quietest whisper. “Mother made it seem as if I had to be, as if it was this honor to even know him. I know now she did that to protect me, but it was all I wanted back then.”

“Everyone has someone they want to be like when they’re a child.” I remind him, personally I didn’t have one. The dursleys never really gave me a good thing to imitate, but Ron told me it was true. He wanted to be like Bill, Ginny wanted to be like the twins ect. Apparently this was the norm in most families, I just never really understood it.

“It made it hell.” He said louder now, sitting up once again and looking at me. His eyes were puffy and it looked as if he had running muggle makeup that you see in the movies. Did he wear makeup for this? “I know I was too young to realize how horrible of a person he was. Even when I realized it I was too scared to change, I was supposed to be him, so I made myself feel as if I didn’t have a chance.” Looking at him, I instinctively reach out to tuck a fallen piece of hair back behind his ear. His eyes follow my movement but he doesn’t stop me, just stares in confusion as I then reach into my pocket and hand him a tissue I had in one of those plastic muggle things. 

He wipes the smudged makeup off his eyes before I start. “So helping us made you realize you didn't have to be what they wanted you to be?” Nodding while putting the tissue into his pocket, he grabs the book again. Flipping it open to a specific photo before pointing at himself in the picture. 

“This is the last family portrait we took before I realized he was wrong.” He looked, younger than I would’ve thought. It looked to be second or third year. Flipping through the book again he points to another photo “This is the last one we ever took as a family, or rather, being on speaking terms with one another.” It was right before sixth year, you could tell because Bellatrix was in the background. Putting the book back in his pocket he just sat there. 

After sitting in silence for a bit longer it slowly started getting much colder. I look at my watch and realize it's been 3 hours and I told Hermione I’d be back in 2. Standing up really quickly I look down at him, obviously startled. “I told ‘Mione I’d be back an hour ago so I really need to go before she starts a full blown investigation.” I hold my hand out for him to grab, laughing at me he does. 

“Granger have you on a schedule I see.” Smiling at me again he lets go of my hand before walking away. 

“Wait!” I call out after him jogging to catch up with him. “Do you need me to walk you somewhere so you can get home?”

“Don’t think I’m capable of it on my own?” 

“That is not what I meant and you know it.” He chuckles at me. Turning to look at me he smiles. 

“I’m just going to go up to a bookstore right round the corner then head home, I can manage on my own. Anyway you need to get back before Granger sends the entire ministry after the precious chosen one.” The wind starts picking up again and his hair starts going everywhere. From where it was softly laying on his shoulders, it is now blowing wildly behind him. 

“Do you want to meet up again?” I ask him, hopeful. 

“I’ll owl you, really, you need to go so Granger doesn’t send the entire ministry after me.” This time I laugh. Nodding at him I start to walk towards the apparition point. Looking back right before I go I see him looking right back at me, he waves with a smile before heading towards the brightly lit street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this lived up to your guys' expectations! I wrote it over the course of 3 days. I also started a new book of self-insert which I'm not too familiar with. I was going to continue with Hermione freaking out but I like to stop while I have a vague idea of what to write next so I can have a plan for the next chapter. I'll hopefully write it within the next few days and get it out for you. I've also managed to do more words per chapter so I hope I can keep writing 1000+ word chapters!


	6. What next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco owls Harry, finally, but his owl really could've picked a better time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet!

It took him over a week to owl me. With anybody else this wouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but this is Draco Malfoy. The guy who would throw out his robes if so much as one stitch came loose. Last time he owled me it took 8 hours, maybe even shorter because I woke up with his owl already waiting for me. 

I was terrified that he wasn’t going to owl me. We didn’t exactly leave off on the best note. So maybe he was embarrassed he cried in front of me? Or that he opened up to me? Relatively there could've been hundreds of reasons as to why it took him so long. Hell, maybe he just wanted to keep me on edge, another one of his tricks. I can’t imagine he’d let those go as easily, it was almost like the twins giving up pranking.  
…  
The owl came at 10pm, on a friday night, while I was entertaining friends. About anyone you’d expect was there. The twins had brought a whole trunk full of prototypes to hopefully only show people and not actively use in my house. Now that I think about it, I think they closed the trunk a lot easier at the end of the night then earlier in the evening. 

Ron had showed up early, bringing twenty times more candy than I needed him to. I don’t really know why, but he was convinced that everyone that would be attending would need two bowls of candy to themselves. Which goes to show why I’m the one always hosting the get togethers. My poor coffee table had at least ten bowls on it alone, that left hardly any room for people to actually put their drinks on the damn thing. 

Neville came in shortly after, who surprisingly was only fifteen minutes early as opposed to his usual thirty. He’d walked in apologizing for being late, of course it was only late on his terms. Ron acted surprised and accused him of forgetting about us, he even did this whole monologue about lost friendship as he was putting his candy into all my clean bowls. He told us matter of factly he’d been late because he’d been on a walk with the Ravenclaw he’d been talking too and he’d simply lost track of time. Next thing I know there's candy on my floor and Ron is standing right infront of him trying to pry the details out of him. 

Seamus and Dean showed up about ten minutes later, Ron making me go answer the door while I was still cleaning up his candy on my own floor. They very quickly went straight to the muggle recliner beside my couch, not even a minute into being here and they’d managed to find one chair to “share”. They always do, sit in the same chair that is. They’ve done it ever since school, even when there was more space they were always practically on top of one another. Most of their night was spent laughing at me and whispering to each other, so really it was just like any other night. 

Hermione was right behind them, seemingly on an important phone call with someone in the ministry. I’ll always be grateful she convinced Kingsley to allow muggle technology into the ministry. Ya know? Cause what else would allow my friend to work 24/7 and ignore me for an hour at my own event? Definitely one of her better achievements.

Luna had shown up late, mumbling something about her earrings not wanting to work, still haven’t got the slightest clue what she meant by that seeing as she was wearing earrings. She’d brought Ginny with her, who was also mumbling about quidditch. The both of them and their constant mumbling, if you;d ask them to elaborate they’d act as if they didn’t say anything. They had taken up comfort on the stairs, then the floor, then the guest room, and quite honestly the farthest they could get from the twins that my house would allow. Over the years Ginny slowly started getting annoyed by their pranks, preferring to be able to ride her broom during practice than have it explode ink into her face the moment she got off the ground. I believe she regrets telling them that she’d test some of their products, none of them specified when and where. Half way through the night Luna had fallen asleep on Ginny so Hermione had to help keep the twins away, one of the few things she can’t really do.  
…

Time had seemingly stopped when that owl came. It was like everyone had noticed the random owl at my window, at the exact same time. The owl was almost as composed as Draco, it just waited there, as if it had all the time in the world. 

The room had gone quiet, nobody really knowing who’s owl it was, or why I was getting an owl this late in the evening. It felt like hours before I slowly walked over to the window. The owl was simply waiting for me to grab the letter. Moments after doing so it found its way to Hedwig's treats. 

I unraveled the parchment slower than I walked over here. 

Dearest Harry,

I’m sorry this letter was later than the last, I’m afraid I was called away on business shortly after our walk. You’d be shocked how quickly you must move in the potions business. I do hope this finds you at a somewhat reasonable hour, but knowing my owl I will be sorely mistaken. Acts like a child really, does what he wants when he wants without my supervision. 

Sadly it will be a few more days before I can return to London. This business truly takes a lot of attention, as annoying as it is. 

If it is all the same to you, I would truly enjoy ‘hanging out’ once again. This time rather, how about you pick the time and place? Maybe then you wouldn’t fumble your words as much. 

I’ll be awaiting a letter back, but please let my owl rest for a bit before doing so. If not he’ll tear up the parchment the moment you give it to him. 

Best regards,  
Draco Malfoy.

“Well, who’s it from?” Shouted Ron from his seat on the floor. Everyone humming in agreement. 

“Draco Malfoy.” Gasps came from all around the room. Murmurs from Ginny barely resonated in my head. The sheer fact that he actually wrote to me all I could think of. His reasoning makes much more sense than ignoring me. He’s the one who started all of this, he’s the one who wanted this, right?

“What in the hell is Draco Malfoy owling you for?” Seamus asked, way too loudly. I could feel everyone staring at me. There eyes not moving as I slowly turn around, ready to face the wrath of the age-old Gryffindor vs Slytherin rivalry. Just because he helped us doesn’t mean everyone forgave him. 

Just as I go to speak, Neville does it for me. 

“They’ve been talking recently.”He paused, smiling at me before he continued. “Draco came to him and asked for a second chance, and unlike most of us in the room, Harry is giving him that opportunity.”

“But why?” Dean asked, almost sounding annoyed. 

“Why not?” Ginny cut him off. 

Nobody said anything. Everyone was conflicted. Some of us managed to forgive people quicker than others. Death eaters and the War were never really brought up anymore, so I can imagine some people weren’t particularly happy with tonight's events. 

“I think it's quite mature of Harry, I always thought they’d have been a very good pair.” Luna said out of the blue. Her words seemingly shut everyone up. Mere seconds later everyone had gone back to what they were doing beforehand. 

Walking back into my kitchen, Ron and Neville followed. 

“So?” Ron said, sitting in the chair I was going to sit, grabbing a drink off the counter and taking a sip.

“So what?”

“What did he say?” Neville asked, leaning against the wall. 

“Does it really matter?”

“Does it really matter?” Ron said, obviously mocking me. He jumps out of his seat to stand right in front of me, his drink disregarded. “Of course it matters!” 

“We’ve been waiting just as long as you, we want to know what he has to say for himself.” Neville was now in the seat Ron was. Looking between Ron and I before Ron seemingly continued his thought. 

“We need to know his excuse for leaving us on edge!” He said exasperated, acting as if he might faint. “How dare he leave us waiting this long for a letter!” Neville's laughter could be heard all throughout the kitchen. Ron slowly joined him. Shortly all of us were laughing at ourselves, the whole situation seems ridiculous. 

Managing to catch my breath, I answer.

“He got called away for work, apparently the potions business is very demanding.” Both of them looked at me, Neville still catching his breath before grabbing a drink. Ron nodded, before speaking up.

“Mione told me there was a huge potions raid a few nights ago in France, both the French and our ministry are freaking out. If anything that’s probably why he got called away.” It’d make sense, some potion ingredients are so rare that the ministry will launch undercover missions to find them if they so much get out of place. 

“Did she tell you what was stolen?” Neville asked.

“No, you know how she is with that stuff.”

“Well, I guess you can ask Draco next time then?” They were both looking at me. 

“I guess, I don’t know if he’ll tell me.”

“Worth a shot” Ron laughed, patting my back before walking back into the main area. Neville getting up too.

“I hate to leave, but I’ve got to go. She invited me to a muggle movie and I don’t want to be late.” So the movie probably started in three hours then. 

“It’s alright.” I tell him, patting his shoulder before walking him to the door. “I’m glad you guys are getting along, you seem to really like her.”

“Yeah, it’s going great.” We're standing in front of the door now, I open it for him and he walks out halfway before turning around. “Make sure you write him back before you sleep, otherwise you’ll forget.” He says before walking down the street. 

Shit. Now, how does one respond to Draco Malfoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. I zoned out when typing this but I feel it's almost exactly how I was planning it to be!
> 
> Also the unnamed Ravenclaw? Will remain unnamed because she is me. This isn't self insert thing I just need this for my sanity so I don't write a whole fanfic for myself :)


	7. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry writes back once everyone leaves (Bit of a filler since I haven't updated in a bit)

I’ve never been good with owls. Writing to people has never been my strong suite, finding out exactly what to say makes rewriting the same thing over and over unavoidable. Most of the time I tend to avoid owls, just using floo calls or muggle devices. 

I waited til everyone left, which wasn’t too long. Ginny and Luna decided to go back to their flat shortly after the whole owl incident,considering Luna was already in and out of consciousness. The twins went with, saying they were getting a new shipment of something, I really don’t want to know what, for a new product early and wanted to be awake for it. Fred held the door open after he shrunk their chest, while George helped direct Ginny through the door. She decided that she needed to carry Luna out to not wake her. 

A few minutes later Hermione came up to hug me, excusing herself. The potion mystery still causing chaos apparently. She waved goodbye to the few left and quickly walked out, pulling her phone out and calling someone the moment she stepped out the door. Before quickly coming back into the house.

“I hate to be a bother.” She whispered to me, her hand covering the microphone on her phone. “Can I borrow a jacket? It’s much windier than I expected.” I nodded to her before grabbing one of mine out of the hall closest. She grabbed it and threw it on, balancing her phone against her shoulder. Hugging me again she walked out again, this time making it farther than my front porch. 

It took another twenty five minutes before Seamus and Dean decided to leave, not like it was two in the morning or anything. They hadn’t even gotten up from the chair all evening. Both sorta just yawned and waved before leaving, no words were spoken. 

So now it was just Ron and I, and due to the fact he’d obviously ate a whole bowl of candy I figured he wasn’t leaving any time soon. 

Leaving him to ransack my kitchen, I went up to my room to write the owl. I still hadn’t thought of where we could go. I don’t really go anywhere, everyone just comes to me, so picking somewhere was-

“So how’s writing going?” Ron asked, making me drop the quill and almost spill ink all over the floor. I could see him holding back laughter. Crumbling up the ruined parchment I threw it at him, mumbling obsenistys as I grabbed the quill off the floor and this time going for a muggle paper. Ron chuckled, raising his hands up in defense before grabbing the crumbled ball and throwing it in the bin.

“Haven’t even started yet.” I mumble in response, finally sitting back down, my quill at the ready. “Can’t really figure out where to meet him.” I rub my hands over my face exhaustion; I know if I don’t write it now I’ll forget by morning, but what do I do?

“Well let’s see” Reaching out for the disgraded letter. Quickly he reads it over before speaking up again. “Right here, he says he wants you to pick a place where you don’t fumble your words.” 

“Ron, I read the letter. I know what it says, that doesn’t help.”

“It would if you’d really pay attention to it.” He leans over pointing exactly to the line he spoke about. “He’s obviously telling you to pick somewhere you feel comfortable.” Emphasizing the ‘you’. Mumbling something about obliviousness he goes to put the letter back down. 

“So where should I ask him to meet?” I ask him, since he’s suddenly Mr. All knowing. 

“Simple, where do you feel most comfortable?”

“Here? In my house?”

“Then there you go! Just ask him to come here!” He gets up off my bed and pats me on the shoulder before walking to the door. “Make sure to clean up before you do, the kitchen floor is really sticky for some reason. Almost like someone spilled a lot of sugar.” Holding myself back from killing him I nod and wave as I hear his footsteps go downstairs and the front door open and close. 

I pick back up the quill. 

‘Dear Draco,

Thank you for writing me. There was no need to apologize, work gets the best of us. Your owl didn’t quite come at the best time but no harm there, honestly, you might find it quite hilarious. He’s currently sleeping inside the bag of owl treats and I’m planning on leaving him there til morning.

As for where to meet, how would my house sound? At least here we can for sure get a seat. If not I can pick another place, and any time works for me. 

I’ll be awaiting an owl back for whatever day and time you choose based on your work, there’s no pressure, I can wait as long as you need.

Sincerely,  
Harry James Potter’

I read over the letter a few times before deciding it would do, rolling it up and tying it, I laid it next to my bedside. I’ll let his owl take it in the morning, don’t think I’ll be able to forget that. The clock read 2:47 am, so I took my glasses off and laid down, thoughts of the walk racing through my head before I finally drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am attempting a bit of fanfare for myself and my friends so I describe a character a bit more than expected that's why. Most of us like very underrated characters so I'm doing my part while still writing Drarry. That counts as character content, right?


	8. Neville content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Neville hanging out and Harry is getting advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the owl part from the previous eighth chapter, It deleted some comments but I feel it works better chapter wise.

Draco’s owl is an exact replica of how he was most of Hogwarts. Six times, the little shit woke me up six times. At first it was just flying across my room, and yes, I’ll admit I am a light sleeper so this didn’t annoy me. The second time was chirping, Hedwig and him seemed to be having quite the conversation perched right outside my door. They only stopped ‘talking’ to one another when I got up, kind of like they wanted me to believe I was only hearing things. The third, fourth, and fifth were very similar, the owl was just really loud. He just felt the need to do the loudest things he could do. Walking around instead of flying, knocking things off the counter to see if it’d wake me ect. Half the time I just had to pretend to be asleep, for some reason I thought that’d stop him. 

Now the sixth time was different, the sixth time is what proved this owl is exactly like prepubescent Draco Malfoy. Awoken for the last time was when the bowls from last night clattered to the floor. Of course I had to get up and investigate, only to find my kitchen in shambles. 

Pages from the muggle magazines everywhere, some ripped to shreds, others just thrown haphazardly. Bowls and silverware scattered across the floor of the kitchen, thankfully nothing was in them. The roll of paper towels was now completely unrolled and wrapped around practically everything above a certain height. Candy wrappers from last night now out of the trash and piling up beside it. 

And this owl, this tiny ass owl, was just sitting there. Perched on the backs of one of the kitchen stools ‘mione got me this past year. Just staring at me, head ever so slightly tilted at me. As if in confusion, like it didn’t just destroy my kitchen. After staring at me for a few moments, the owl decided to go back to where it landed the night before; looking down at the scroll I had brought down the first time he woke me up. 

Sighing, I walked over to him to tie the parchment to his leg and then opened the window, more than ready to rid my house of him. Only for him to rub against my hand and nibble the tip of my finger. Looking back up at me before biting hard on my finger before flying out. It really makes sense why this is Draco Malfoy's owl. 

...

Neville was already sitting at the table when I walked up. Still, I was ten minutes early, but he’d obviously already been here for a bit. Thankfully, he’d decided on an outside seating since nobody else was around. He was anxiously tapping his foot against the concrete, quietly sipping his drink. Knowing him, it was probably hot chocolate. 

The moment he saw me he started waving, very enthusiastically, as normal. Chuckling at him, I went to go take my seat across the small table from him. It was a bit chilly out so he was very bundled up, unlike myself who forgot to look at what the weather was before I left. The obviously old gryffindor scarf stood out against his black coat jacket thing, it looked like one of those fancy ones that felt way heavier than it looked. 

“I ordered you coffee already, it should be out in a minute.” He spoke up once I sat down, nodding towards the receipt on the table. Of course he’d already paid for it, since he never stops arguing when people won’t let him pay for things. 

“Thanks.” I nodded back as he took another sip of his drink. Someone came out and placed what I’m presuming to be my drink. 

“So.” He looked up at me before continuing. “How’d the letter go.”

“I’ve been here for a minute and you already want to talk about that?” 

“Did you want to talk about anything else?”

“Well, no” We both started laughing at that. “The letter went as expected I guess?” He nodded to me as I spoke, his anxious foot tapping coming to a halt. A small smile crept up onto his face, and he leaned his elbows on the table, exaggerating his movements. 

“Where did you ask him to meet?” His voice being weirdly high pitched, obviously trying to seem like a gossiping teenager. 

“My house actually.” 

“Smart” Chuckling at me, he went to take a sip of his drink again before getting out of his chair, originally at me to follow. “Do you know what you’re going to do when he’s there?” Getting out of my own seat to follow him, I shook my head in response. I’d really only focused on getting the letter to him, not what was going to follow. 

We’d started walking along the sidewalk, it was typical for us. Every Saturday afternoon when we aren’t at Hogwarts we meet up here. Sitting at the table talking for a few minutes before getting up and walking as the place got crowded. We walk the same sidewalk every single time. Kind of like we’re so used to one another back at the castle that even the repetitiveness of it all doesn’t stop us. 

“I don’t really have a plan if I’m being honest.” I spoke up after we got a bit of a ways away from the coffee shop. Quickly I rushed to throw away my drink before walking back besides Neville.

“Well I guess the thing to think about is, where do you want to go with this?” Glancing towards me before continuing. “Like, where do you want this relationship to go with him?”

“What do you mean?” I wasn’t exactly following him.

“Do you want to be friends? Or more?” Or more? With Draco Malfoy?   
“Have you lost your mind?” Neville laughed so loud that it caused the birds walking along with us to fly away. His head thrown back and his hand residing on his chest. Harshly, I pushed his shoulder in an attempt to get him to stop. Shortly after that he started to calm down. 

“I’m just saying, everythings a possibility.” His voice cracked with laughter as he said so, quick breaths coming through his nose. He put his hand on my own shoulder this time, shoving me but not as harsh as I did to him. “But hey, if you just wanna have a nice, friendly, night with him, just watch a movie.” Friendly was emphasized. All they do is mock me, every single one of my friends, mock me, for no reason. 

“You really think I should just watch a movie with him?” 

“Yea why not?” He asked, going to throw away his own drink before joining me again. “The woman I’ve been seeing recently? Her and I watch movies all the time at our places.” Pulling out his muggle phone that Hermione made him get, he pulled up a picture of them. It looked like his living room. And there they were, just sitting on his couch in nightwear, all smiles and just, happy looking. 

“She looks nice.” 

“Better than, truly.” Smiling at his phone, he shut it off and put it back in his coat pocket. “We tend to just hang out and watch movies, the trick is to pick one that isn’t too interesting. So if you want to talk through it you can and you won’t miss anything, and if you don’t you actually watch it.” He skipped over a crack as he said so, his face showed knowing glee. 

“Yeah, a movie could work.” Pulling out my own phone, I typed in his description of what type of movie we should watch. “Do you think I should get snacks too?” 

“At least drinks, snacks depending on how long the movie is.” He was still skipping over cracks in the ground, only less enthusiastic atm. Once he stopped skipping he checked his watch before looking back at me. “You’ve got this Harry, even if you think you don’t.” Patting my back in a gentle and friend type manner. 

“Thank you.”

Smiling at me he nodded. I can handle a movie, movie and drinks, or snacks. I got this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there was a rushed moment, I learned that Chadwick Boseman passed as I was writing this so there may be a bit of a rushed part. It was very sad and I was a very big fan of his over the years, may he rest in power.


	9. Maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron is helping Harry before Draco comes over. I think he does more than he was meaning to (1651 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and its not exactly what y'all might want. I used to write late at night (Around 1-3am) but with school, I have to go to sleep around midnight so I can actually focus. I'm working on doing things in between or directly after classes.

“You’ve moved that five times already mate, it looks fine.” Ron said as I went to lift the bowl of candy he’d brought. 

Sighing I put it back down where it was. Moving over to the blanket on the back of the couch and reaching to refold. 

“You’ve also done that three times now.” He said as he walked over to me, snatching the blanket out of my hand. Then lazily throwing it on the armrest so it looked like a bunched up mess. He smirked at me while taking a drink right after, watching me reach to fix the blanket. 

“I know I’m going a bit overboard okay? I mumble back as I fold the soft fabric over my arm, trying to make it as symmetrical as possible. “Just want everything to be nice is all.” Carefully placing the again folded blanket on the couch end; Ron does his stupid ‘not laughing but totally laughing’ type noise at me. 

Walking over to the mirror, I tried to fix the neck of my shirt since I could feel it getting slanted. The cuffs of the sleeves were folded right beneath my elbows. 'It's the perfect length to show your muscles but as if you aren’t trying to’ Ginny’s words rang in my head as I moved one sleeve slightly down my arm. She wasn’t wrong, but I don’t quite know if it was her advice making my arms look this way or the shirt being shrunk a bit in the muggle wash. 

Ron came into my view, his drink no longer in his hand. Placing his hand on my shoulder and moving so I could see him in the mirror. 

“You look great okay?” 

“You don’t get it alright” I angrily whispered back to him. Quickly I walk over to the couch, putting my head in my hands as I sit down. Trying to take deep breaths as I can hear Ron coming back over my way. 

“What don’t I get?” He asks back, sounding a bit angry. The familiar strain in his voice from the last time we got in an argument. I still think he fucked with my broom no matter how much he swears he hadn’t. There's no way it would just randomly become covered in fire ants. 

“It has to be perfect Ron.” I feel my fists clench as he starts to laugh next to me. 

“It has to be perfect?”

“Yes.”

“For Draco Malfoy?”

“That is exactly what I said Ron.” His laugh gets louder and I can feel my nails digging into my palm. 

“That’s insane” He barely gets out, his breathing heavy with laughter.  
“Its not”

“Do you hear yourself Harry?” 

“Perfectly clear Ron” I say as I start to stand up, my hands going numb at this point. He sighs as he sees me get up, footsteps starting to follow me as I walk to go grab a drink. 

“Hey” His hand shoots out to grab my arm, quickly I turn to get him to let go. Concern obvious on his face. “I didn’t mean anything by it.” 

“I know you don’t.”

“It's just kinda ridiculous, doing all of this for him” His hand goes to point in every direction. From the constantly reheating tea kettle on the table that Hermione took days to teach me how to do. To the kitchen floor, where we could practically see our own reflection.

Looking around I noticed how everything was that way. The couch and chairs are perfectly aligned with one another, all in line with the tv, as I tested them last night so wherever he wants to sit he can be comfortable. Blankets scattered about, folded in line and put in various spots in case he gets cold he won't have to awkwardly get up. And the thermostat, which I tested in four different length shirts so I knew what to change it to depending on what he showed up wearing. 

“It felt right.” Finally looking him in the eyes. “I just really need everything to be perfect.” I sigh out, my breathing getting quick as I try to walk to finally get the drink I was going after. 

“Why?”

“Why what?” I say back as I start pouring myself a drink to calm my nerves.

“Why does everything have to be perfect?”

“I don’t know”

“What?”

“I said I don’t know Ron!” I scream back at him, my hand whipping around and knocking the small glass onto the floor as I try to face him. The shattering echoing as Ron looks at me, completely stunned. Only my breathing and the slight dripping of my drink off the counter could be heard. 

“You don’t know?” He whispered, keeping his eyes on mine. I feel my breathing speed up as he questions me with his eyes.  
“No, I don’t.” Reaching down to pick up the glass shards he mumbles a quick incanation, reforming the glass before I could grab it. 

Ron reaches his hand down, waiting for me to grab it. Pulling me up before putting the drink far out of my reach. Mumbling about magic and how I always forget wizarding things. I just stood there, my heart practically beating out of my chest. 

Silence filled the house for a few moments, neither of us wanting to say anything. It was so quiet that I could hear the wind blowing through the leaves as the sun fell. 

“It’s okay.” Ron speaks up after a while.

“What is?” 

“Not knowing why.” He offers me a smile, pulling out one of the stools and patting it, before sitting on the one right next to it. Sitting down he puts his hand on my knee, obviously trying to calm me. It proves true when he summons a bottle of water and hands it to me. “Have thought about why?” 

“Not before tonight” I reply back after taking a sip of the cold water. My breathing had already started to slow. “I never think about things like this.”

“Maybe you need to” Grabbing the bottle out of my hand and putting it on the bar beside us, he removes his hand from my knee before continuing. “You’ve never done this much cleaning in well, I think since the Dursleys mate.” A slight chuckle arose from the both of us. 

“I steam cleaned the carpet, Petunia didn’t even make me do that.”

“Bloody hell Harry!” He practically shot out of his seat, laughing while holding his stomach with one arm. I joined in and suddenly the entire room was filled with our laughter, very different from a mere few minutes ago. 

“I just did it, without much thinking really.” He looked at me again after the laughing subsided. Taking his seat back, a much more serious look on his face. 

“Harry, do you think you like him?” 

“Well of course I do, I mean I invited him to my house.” I laugh in response, Ron not joining in this time. “Don’t really invite people you hate into your home do you?”

“That is not what I meant.” He speaks and a deep sigh follows. Eyes closed and fingers holding the bridge of his nose, exactly how he did every time he didn’t know a potions question.

“What else could you possibly mean?” Confusion clear in my voice, my head slightly tilted to the side. 

“Harry.” His voice gets quieter as he speaks. Taking a deep breath he looks back up at me. “Do you think it's possible you, um, well. Fuck alright.” He stands up quickly, putting his hands on my shoulder before continuing. Taking a breath to fix his words. “Is it possible you have some sort of romantic interest in Draco?”

Romance? Draco? Well of course not- Fuck. Do I? 

“Maybe?” His hands tighten on my shoulder as I bring my own up to my face. Taking off my glasses before shaking my head. “Fuck Ron.” My breathing quickens again as I start to realize. 

The crazy amount of cleaning I did, that I didn’t even do when I held the ministry party here last year for the minister himself. How I dug in my closet for an hour, throwing on every single dress shirt Luna helped me buy over the years, before deciding on the tight fitting black one. Buying that insanely expensive shampoo that Seamus had been recommending for the past year after I’d gotten Dracos reply. Hell, even the fact that I call him Draco in my head now should’ve been a goddamn clue. Or the fact that I read it over a hundred times before putting it down, reading the line ‘Dearest Harry’ over and over. 

“It’s alright if you do.” Ron said, bringing me out of my thoughts. “Might not really get it myself but to each their own.” Tightening his hand once again before handing me the water to drink. 

“I didn’t think of it until you said it honestly. Didn’t even think I was into blokes.” Thinking about it now I should’ve known. I’d caught myself watching the quidditch games a little too closely back at school. 

“Maybe just think about it? Things like this take time.” Swiftly he pointed to the clock on the wall. “And hate to break it to you, but it looks like he’ll be here soon.”

Nodding back I just sit there as Ron heads to grab his things. So bogus excuse of needing to meet up with the twins barely registering. Just the sheer thought of Draco running through my head. 

How his hair flowed the first day I saw him after so long. The tapping of his fingers  
against the table as we spoke that day causing me no anger, yet when Ron would do it I’d imagine cutting his entire hand off. 

Shit, maybe I am into Draco Malfoy. 

That's when I hear the knock at the door. 

“Right on time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope I can finally write the hanging out chapter soon. I promise that's exactly how the next one is going to start.


	10. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes to Harry's to watch a movie, but they mostly talk
> 
> Pining and awkward Draco along with some very subtle friend self-inserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I didn't expect school to get the best of me but it really did. Whenever I have motivation, which was rare to begin with, I throw all of it into school work so I don't fail my senior year (I took a majority of creative classes this year and a college and pre-college course so). I really am trying to come up with a better schedule but I have a feelingI'm just going to have to sacrifice sleep to write these (like I am now since I have to get up in 6 hours, but it's okay because I can nap between classes!) So I hope you enjoy it, its the longest chapter yet at 2288 words!

Having flowers shoved into my face as soon as I opened the door wasn’t what I expected, but it's exactly what happened. 

As soon as the door opened all I saw was a flash of red and green, granted, the color combination is not my favorite, I wasn’t scared. As quickly as they showed up, they disappeared. 

And there he was, at first I just saw his hair. 

“You got a haircut” What used to be long and flowing hair was now cut short, almost resembling what he wore the last year at Hogwarts. Only it was still different, then it was flat and styled so not a single strand was out of place. Now it looked sorta, well, messy. It was obvious he had run his hand through it countless times, yet it still looked intact. Standing up looking like it had, what was it? Volume! It had volume, so it doesn’t look flat against his head now. 

“Um-I well,” His hand reached up to comb through it for probably the millionth time tonight. “Yes, I did.” Looking away from his hair I noticed he wasn’t looking at me, rather he was looking at the ground, cheeks flushed. 

His hands had a tight hold on the flowers previously shoved into my face, fingers rhythmically tapping against the tightly packed stems. Looking at them closer I could see they were roses, some in the bold red you normally see on the muggle romance holiday, while others held the green that Draco himself dawned every day back at school. They were seemingly placed together carefully, almost showing a pattern within the petals. 

Realizing I was lost in thought I look back up at him, his head still looking at the concrete. Nervousness obvious on his face as his hand not gripping the flowers reaches up to his hair once again. 

“Oh!” I say quickly as I remembered I didn’t respond. “It looks nice!” I could feel my face heating up as he glances up at me, the nervous smile changing to something more genuine, those little wrinkles around the eyes showing through. His cheeks gaining more color as his fingers grip on the stems even harder than before. 

“Thank you” Draco mumbled before quickly pushing the flowers out towards me, his arms straight out and slightly shaking. Almost pushing the bouquet straight into my nose. “I got these for you.” His voice cracked towards the end of the sentence, using a very fake cough to cover it up as he held the flowers there, waiting for me to take them. 

Very slowly I reached out to grab them, our hands just slightly brushing beside one another before he quickly pulled his hands away. Running them through his hair once again before putting them by his sides. The rings on his right shining bright as my porch light reflect off of them just right. 

“Would you like to come in?” I finally spit out as I remember how to talk, moving to the side as to leave the entry open. He nods before walking past me rather quickly, the flowers blowing slightly in the wind his movement caused. 

Following behind him I close the door with my free hand. Without looking I almost run into him, seeing as he is just awkwardly standing just in front of the doorway. His hands shoved deep into the pockets of his jacket, shoes close together as he just looks at me. 

I back away from him to go head over to the kitchen in an attempt to get something to put the flowers into. His eyes following me as he stands there.

“You can sit down wherever you want.” I yell to him as I start opening cupboards looking for a vase or something. “I’m just trying to find something for these and I’ll be right there.” As no response came I looked back towards the living room to find him sitting down, finally. His choice being on the far end of the couch.

After a few moments, I realize I don’t own anything to put these in. So I head over to the parchment I have waiting by the window to write a letter to Neville, asking if I can borrow one of his pots whenever he gets it. 

“Who are you writing to?” Draco finally speaks up, his voice soft and faint. 

“Oh, I-um, Neville” I stutter out, speaking and writing at the same time not a talent of mine. 

“Why?”

“I need something to put the flowers in seeing as I don’t own one of those glass things.” I hear him chuckle as I say that, not much, but it is something. “Thank you for them, by the way.” Looking back at him I see the light pink from earlier returning to his face, along with those slight wrinkles around his eyes. 

“Figured it was only right to bring something since it is your home after all Potter.” Now was my turn to laugh, enunciating ‘Potter’ to replicate how he used to say it back at school. His laugh echoing mine for a sheer moment. “Besides, the shop was on the way. Was far too nice to pass up.”

“So let me guess, marble floors and chandeliers?” The sarcasm evident in my voice, finishing up the letter as I whistle to Hedwig to come down from her perch.

“Quite the opposite actually.” He chuckled out. “Small and rustic, exposed brick in random places. Definitely not up to Malfoy standards.” I watch as he unfolds his legs, putting both feet on the ground as he slightly lays back onto the couch. Almost like he was becoming comfortable. “So of course I had to stop in.”

“Well obviously.” Hedwig landing by me, nipping me in the finger. Draco suppresses a laugh as I retract my hand and shake it as if it would get the bite off.

“You would have liked it, or rather the person running it says she just opened last week.” 

“Oh? And why’s that?”

“Reminded me of Lovegood, only she made more sense, most of the time.” Tying the paper to Hedwig I nod at him to continue. “She also had a small muggle flag in the shop, one of those Pride things I believe they’re called? It read very open-mindedly, you’d be comfortable there I feel.”

“Seems like you were too,” I respond as Hedwig flies off.

“Well, there weren’t too many people there. Just me, a lone girl, and this couple off to the corner, who seemed to be playfully arguing about whether or not the shorter really needed this big bouquet of yellow daisies.” Stretching his arms rather quickly he continues. “The lone girl had been constantly picking up different sets of flowers. Going between these colorful lilies and sunflowers the size of her head. Believe she left with both if I’m not mistaken." He stops talking abruptly as I head back to the kitchen, not without running into a chair in the process. 

“Ignore me, continue” His laugh rings out as I roughly push the chair out of my way without remembering he was watching.

“Easy.” The words were barely audible through his laugh. I shoot him a glare and he sarcastically throws his hands in the air. “Basically the smaller one didn’t think she needed flowers, while the taller one disagreed, obviously wanting to buy her the flowers. Went on practically the entire time I was there, swear the shorter of the two was planning on hexing her partner by the end of it. The shopkeep told me they were friends of hers, so the flowers were being bought regardless.”

He tails off as he sees me walking towards the couch, sitting on the opposite end as him. Quickly fixing his posture he looks at me, his hand impulsively going to fix his hair again. Silence filled the room as we just sat looking at one another. 

“So I figured we could watch a movie?” Shock went over his face for a moment before he nodded, quickly looking at the muggle television as my eyes locked onto his. 

“I told you to plan this so that would be fine.” Draco spits out, rather fast. Hands clenched at his sides once again. The loose shirt he was wearing showed his breathing had quickened. 

“Did you want to do something else?” He shook his head no as he looked back at me. As he did his chest began to rise slower, hands unclenching, muttering something as he crossed his legs. “Sorry I didn’t hear that.”

"I don’t know what a ‘movie’ is, so I don’t know what to expect” Oh, I guessed I had figured he had gone into the muggle world when he left. Pink turned red as he looked back to the television. Remembering how I explained it to Neville when he’d first been asked to go to one by that girl. Now that I think of it, he had been quite scared too, maybe it wasn’t because it was his first date since the yule ball. 

“Well they're basically just moving pictures but with noise and anywhere from an hour to 3 hours long, not much.” He seemed to let out a breath of relief at that, a smile creeping onto his face. Almost as if he was nodding to himself, he let himself relax into the couch before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. 

Swiftly I went over to start the movie, having already put it in earlier to make sure it worked. Pressing play I heard the ads start playing on the speakings, startling Draco as he jumped, making sure I kept my mouth shut. 

Walking back to the kitchen I grabbed the snacks I had gotten, along with the tea kettle and every type of tea I could find at the muggle shop. Laying it all down on the coffee table, Draco looked up at me bewildered before looking back at all of it. Running back over to the bar, I grabbed a mug for him to use and placed it in front of him, nodding at the kettle. 

He seemed to pick up what I was saying as he started looking through the assortment of teas. After a few moments picking one up and putting it into the kettle. Finally calm, I decide to start watching the television ads just about to end. 

As Draco pours himself a cup of the tea I spell the lights to dim so there's no glare on the screen, he only jumps for a moment this time. Most of his focus on the movie, wonder spread across his face as he tries to focus on every little detail that passes by. 

\--------  
“Can we watch another?” Draco said, the first thing he's spoke the entire film. His eyes wide and a small smile stretched across his face. Both hands wrapped around the mug I had given him the hour before. Rubbing my eyes I notice that the sun had completely gone down outside, the stars shining clear and bright.

Not unlike how Draco's eyes had looked staring into mine. Filled with something I’d never quite seen before. Yet, something I never wanted to stop seeing.

“If you’re okay with staying late then sure” I speak up, still staring into his eyes. They fill with more wonder as he starts to get excited before quickie catching himself and just smiling. His eyes though, they show the sheer happiness he feels at that news. Nodding to me he resumes his spot, only this time I notice, is a bit closer to me than last. 

As not to ruin this closeness, I spell the movie out and replace it with a random one Neville had lent me when I flooed him in a panic the night before. He’d laughed at me while handing me a box of the things and saying “Any of them will be fine, nothing too over the top”

Pressing play on the remote I was luckily able to skip through the ads on this one. This particular movie played quite loud so I turned the volume down as I sunk into the couch. Spelling the lights even darker as to match the time, I decided to close my eyes, not expecting to be as tired as I was. 

Dracos laughter at some joke on the screen was the last thing I heard before I let sleep overcome me. 

\-------------

“Mate for the last time you're going to be late” Came shouted from outside the front door, followed by constant pounding. Reaching my hand up to rub my eyes, I felt them brush against something soft. Looking down I instantly noticed 

Draco Malfoy was asleep. On my chest. In my living room.

“Honestly Harry we need to get going if we plan on making it to the game at all.” Rang Hermione's voice as what I’m now guessing was Ron's first upon my door. 

I felt Draco stir as they kept banging on the door, quickly I reached for my wand and cast a silencing charm on the door. Their voices fell quiet as I saw the magic work, Draco's head lying still again upon my shoulder, his hand reaching to my other one as his breathing slowed. 

Deciding instantly that while I don’t know how this happened, I couldn’t stop it. I cast a Patronus telling Ron and ‘Mione I was feeling ill and couldn't make it. 

Throwing my wand onto the ground I lay my head back down, slowly wrapping my hands around Draco. As I do so, he burrows his head further into my chest.

This is going to be one hell of a conversation when he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter out asap but I am going to try and update my other stories first, but I am putting this above drawing atm since I find this more enjoyable recently so it'll hopefully be soon. I already have the main idea and it's going to be awkward and confused harry like we all love


	11. Peaceful sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione won't leave Harry be to admire the sleeping beauty in his living room
> 
> (Filler)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter sorry :/

Even after the patronus was sent, Ron still banged on my door for a few moments. Going from an aggressive yelling to a gentle anger, Hermione joined in with her reasoning of “Well if you feel ill we’ll take you to a healer so you can still make the game” Ron’s agreeance nothing short of excitement still trying to badger me out of my own home. 

Deciding that they were just going to barge the door down if I didn’t open it, there was no choice but to get up. Slowly, as if he was made of glass, I lifted Draco's head off my chest and set to move it onto the edge of the couch so as to not disrupt his sleep. Closing my eyes for a moment to let myself take in the feel of his hair on my fingers, somehow the softness of his hair was almost enough to make me forget the nagging coming from the other side of my door. Almost.

Laying him down completely and gently sliding my hands out from under him, I take a second just to look at him. The way his hair is shining in the sunlight peeking through my windows. The slight smile etched on his face as he once again digs his head deeper into the pillow, a sigh of what I hope is content barely making any noise. His fingers gripping the blanket he somehow wrapped around himself. Everything about him just looked so peaceful and undefiantly beautiful. 

Getting dragged out of my thoughts by Ron’s continued banging, I grudgingly walked over to the door. Manually undoing the locks so I could at least try and stop them in seeing Draco. Pulling the door open just enough to see them I smiled with a fake cough, my head sticking out of the crack.

“Sorry guys, I’m just not up for it today.” Finishing it off with another fake cough and a nod I attempted to close the door, before Hermione's foot got caught in the way. 

“You honestly think we believe that?” She said, faking her own cough with a deathly glare boring its way into my head. Ron puffed his chest out and nodded behind her, trying to cover up that he believed me. “Just tell us the truth and we’ll see if it's good enough” Ron leaned over to whisper something in her ear, probably how they were already late for the game since it caused her to smack his arm. Turning her gaze back on me as Ron rubbed his arm while rolling his eyes. Crossing her arms and starting to tap the same foot she lodged in my doorway as time went on.

Sighing, I decided to cave. “Draco fell asleep on my couch and I don't want to wake him” Closing my eyes quickly, waiting for the yelling or enamored judgment, nothing came. Peeking through closed eyes I saw Ron’s classic smirk, while Hermione looked, well, annoyed to say the least. Finally making eye contact with Ron he winked and nudged Hermione to leave. 

“That’s all we needed to know.” Laughing at the end. He grabbed her arm and tried taking her off my front step. It took a moment before she followed, mumbling about how I was obviously lying. Right before they apparated away I could hear Ron poorly attempt to soothe her. 

Closing the door once again, I turned around to see Draco still sound asleep where I left him. How he slept through all of that I’ll never know. Chuckling at him, knowing full well I would not be able to sleep after all of that. Deciding to instead go make myself a coffee and the tea he picked last night. Maybe he won’t yell at me when he wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could try and explain why it's been months, but its all gibberish. I'm an 18 year old bisexual woman who is going to college next year. I feel like thats the easiet way to explain that. I'm forcing myself to write tonight for my other story and I've already started on pt2 of this so hopefully Im not a hipocritical idiot :)


	12. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wakes up, and I write myself into the story more to help him open up a bit more to Harry and give Neville content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too long of a wait! I'm writing this as I'm in a sociology class and started it when I was in my college English class

I was wrong. In all fairness, he didn’t yell the moment he woke up. Rather when he caught me staring at him, sipping my coffee I made maybe twenty minutes ago?

“What the hell are you looking at Potter?” Draco practically growled at me, shaking me out of my daydream where he was still lying down. Now, I can’t recall when he's sitting up, the blanket I gently placed over him earlier this morning being tugged up against his chest as if he was shirtless. That’s when I see the glare, the same smug yet anger filled look he would give me, or really any Gryffindor when they got something right that he got wrong. This Draco resembles Hogwarts and childish rivalry. 

Once again he had to drag me out of my thoughts, only this time was to throw one of the tea packets I left on the table from last night for him, square in my face, successfully knocking my glasses off. Carefully, I grabbed the warm cup of tea I made along with my coffee, the statis charm still keeping it almost steaming. Making eye contact with his still oh so Slytherin glare, I held the cup out to him. 

Nothing was said, an awkward silence filled the room for the first time since he arrived. The cup was starting to burn my hand as we just stared at one another, as if trying to study the others next move. We were good at that. Draco had always been predictable to me, his next move, next hex, or his next verbal jab, I had always been able to predict him.

But this Draco? He was no longer the Lucius Malfoy direct copy, he wasn’t the death eater's pride and joy, no longer Voldemort's secret weapon against me. He wasn’t predictable. He wasn’t the draco I once knew, but did I ever actually know him? I couldn’t predict his next move, whether he was going to yell at me or just walk out the door. 

He didn’t do either, actually. Slowly his glare holding my own stare softened. Going from anger to slight confusion, his eyebrows furrowed together as he got up. Letting the blanket fall from his chest, he carefully, as if the ground was covered with glass, walked over to me. When he got to me he watched my face for a moment, maybe waiting for a Weasley prank to insue when he got too close. After waiting for a few seconds, he caved. 

Grabbing the cup of tea out of my hand, almost in slow motion. Our hands grazed one another for a moment, making my head fuzzy as I looked from his eyes to his hand. The fear held in the pit of my stomach now turning into what everyone calls butterflies. I could feel my heart start to quicken as he didn’t move his hand away at first. Just barely, I could see his eyes tilt down to our hands just as mine had.I looked back up at him when he did, his gaze quickly moving off our hands and back onto my own. For a second, nothing happened. 

Until an owl landed at my window. Pulling us both out of whatever we were stuck in. His hand finally grabbed the cup and took it out of mine. Quickly, he backed up a few steps away from me. Looking at the tea for a minute before drinking it, his eyes closing and both hands coming up to rest on the cup, the same way he drank it last night.

“Thank you”

“You fell asleep so I made you tea” We both spoke at the same time, voices coming out rushed and slurred together as we looked at eachother. 

“Thank you, for the tea, and the uh, the blanket” Draco said ever so quietly, looking back at the couch for a moment before looking down at the tea again. 

“You fell asleep, figured you might need it” He nodded as a response, sipping the tea once again. The silence was just beginning to fall again as we were reminded of the owl that has dragged us out of it. Realizing my own cup was empty I decided to go check the unfamiliar owl. Draco went back to the couch as I did so, once again grabbing the blanket and tugging it around himself as he settled back into the spot he silently claimed as his last night.

“So who’s owl is it?” He asked as I grabbed the envelope from the little owl, the thing was staring up at me in complete wonder for some reason. Opening it I heard a clinking noise, looking down I’d noticed a small, almost toy like container had fallen out. Reading the paper as I picked it up.

“It’s from Neville,sent me a- vase is what it’s called apparently, for the flowers you bought last night” I said as I finally grabbed it, the owl above chirping as I did.

“Oh, it just looked like you didn’t recognize the owl is all.” Draco said looking at the tiny fellow, before looking at the shrunk vase in my fingers. “And why is it so tiny?” Continuing to read the letter for a moment, Draco got up. Walking over towards me, I thought he was going to rip the letter out of my hand when he instead went to go pet the owl. “I thought I recognized you buddy” he whispered as he went to hold the owl, who then started flapping his wings and screeching in what seemed as excitement. 

“Wait, you know who this owl is?” 

“You don’t? Even after reading the letter” He responded back, a slight smirk on his face as the owl tilted his head with him. 

“Neville said it was his girlfriends owl an-”

“Allison’s yes”

“And- you know her name?” I must’ve looked like an idiot by the laughter that came out of Draco.

“We were accquatices back at school” He started as his laughter died down “She didn’t quite believe I was who I said I was, she was right but it was still annoying” Picking up the happy owl he continued. “She helped me during the war, more so how to get out after it all went down. Stayed with her for a bit after so I wouldn’t be stuck at the manor.” Sipping the tea once again as the owl burrowed into his neck. 

He walked over to the couch, owl still burrowing into him before he continued. “I didn’t notice til we were older, but she has quite the inkling of helping broken things.” 

“How do you figure?” I asked, trying to keep him talking for as long as possible so he doesn’t notice the struggle I’m having with the shrunken vase.

“Well this little guy.” Reaching up to scratch the top of the owls head. “He had a broken wing when she got him, broke it as a baby, spent 2 years in the shop before she got him, said he’d been hidden in the back of the place. Funny thing is, she doesn’t even like owls” The owl chirped as Draco was talking, practically shoving himself into his hand. “Not to mention she has shelves full of damaged or once alone trinkets and stuffed animals she’d find at stores.” Walking the owl back over to the perch and setting him down he spoke. “And me of course, don’t know how she realized it before me, but that's the past right?”

“You think you were broken?” Finally unshrinking and with silent victory walking over to the sink to fill it.

“You don’t?” He has walked back over to the couch, once again grabbing the blanket, only this time resting it on his lap. Watching me as I struggled to move the vase onto the table, I heard him chuckle as I placed the flowers inside and water starting to overflow. Rushing to grab towels, I heard him laugh. Stopping for a moment I looked at him, his head was buried into the blanket as a stifled laugh rang throughout the rooms. 

As I got the mess sort of cleaned up, I walked back over to the couch. Deciding to test my luck, I sat a bit closer to him than last night. When he didn’t flinch as I sat down, I relaxed into the couch. The blanket still held close to him. The owl decided to chirp again before finding its way into the treat bag. Deciding to break the silence that had settled once again.

“I’ll have to tell Mrs. Weasley how much you love her blanket.” Draco looked up at me stunned for a moment, before looking down at the blanket he had been attached to all morning and noticing her signature ‘W’ on one of the corners. Slowly, as if it’d burn, he ran his thumb over it cautiously a few times before looking at me.

A soft smile creeping up on his face, it looked as if he was about to speak before the clock gifted to me by Luna a few years back went off. The weird bird thing popping out of it. Draco looked at it for a moment before panic swept across his face. Throwing the blanket off of him and scanning the room for the jacket he brought with him. Finding it, he rushed over to it, practically ripping it off the rack it was resting on. 

“Do tell her that when you see her next.” He rushed out as he struggled to get his jacket on by my door. Noticing my look of confusion he spoke again. “I didn’t expect to stay over, I have a meeting with the Minister in ten minute and all my work is at home.” Finally pulling his arm through the sleeve. “I’m terribly sorry I have to leave so rushed.”

“It’s okay, um, good luck?” 

“I’ll owl you. Okay?” He said as he was opening the door, I nodded which caused a small smile to show on his face. “Watch that owl by the way, he’s extremely spoiled he’ll scream for attention” The owl chirped to prove Draco’s point. Chuckling he waved goodbye as he was walking out the door. “See you later Harry.” He said as he walked down the steps, the owl started to screech and he stopped and chuckled. “Goodbye Francis.” The owl chirped and got silent as Draco appeared away. 

“So your name is Francis?” The owl fluttered its wings while looking at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! I have ideas for the next chapter along with a new drabble series I started! Also, Francis is my what if Hogwarts pet, and I do keep writing myself as Neville's girlfriend, it helps me with wanting to write and an easier way of backstory since this is my first and longest fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
